


72小时未完结的噩梦（二）

by mahaidhe



Series: 72小时,未完结的噩梦 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaidhe/pseuds/mahaidhe





	72小时未完结的噩梦（二）

#P站id=2583503#

#作者統真，请给作者收藏并打分。禁转出LOFTER。#

#2日目基本是第一人称。因为有一半是深夜爆肝搞得很潦草水平稀烂注意#

#译：不会润色昨天晚上爆肝到1点午休时也在爆肝现在在上班的时候昏昏欲睡的剪刀君#

 

 

——如果有一天，你不能证明自己眼前展现的世界，全部都不是虚假的东西。

 

　【第2天】

 

　突然注意到，自己是在习惯了的、摇晃着的地面上。  
　甲板上铺展着草绿色的草坪，这样的船基本上可没有多少啊。是桑尼号。这样想着首先就相当地安心了。果然那是一场噩梦啊，我不是我什么的。  
　躺在草坪上、头发和草绿色同化了的剑士睁开了单眼。不如说，单眼现在不能睁开了。两年之间这家伙左眼之上有了一道伤痕，对于挥剑似乎倒是没有什么影响就是了。实际上他是否对此感到困扰我并不了解，变成单眼了的这个男人战斗的样子，我还没有见过。——总觉得应该是这样。  
　随便躺着的同时用单眼看着我的混账剑士笑了。那和我看惯了的，也就是说一直对着我带点讽刺范儿的笑法不同，比起用温和来形容的话，那应该是像小鬼一样天真无邪的笑容。那让我的胸口稍微感到了温暖，但却带来了更多的违和感。那家伙的这种笑容，我觉得自己基本就没有见过。  
「肚子饿啦。饭还没做好吗，混账厨子。」  
　索隆就这样带着笑颜说着。反应过来的时候我已经在厨房里了。  
「……啊咧？」  
　啥时候移动的啊我。厨房倒是和平时一样整理得很干净，炉灶上的大锅发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，是在准备炖汤吗，还是在做咖喱或者炖菜呢。但是想要确认一下锅里的情况，我却打不开那锅盖。并不是感到它很沉重，而是像被粘着剂还是什么别的东西粘上了一样。  
　怎么回事，这样就不能做饭了啊。明明是怎么想都很奇怪的事态，我却不知为何悠闲地思考着。  
「早上好啊山治君。饭还没好吗？」  
　超可爱地歪着头，穿着热裤、披着横条纹帽衫的娜美小姐走了进来。她的头发差不多到肩膀左右。啊咧？我也歪了歪头，两年之后再会时娜美小姐的头发应该是长长到背后才对了啊。刚才在甲板见到的索隆是单眼的，但是现在在我眼前的娜美小姐，简直就像2年前的她一样。还是说她剪头发了呢，虽然说娜美小姐怎么样都很美就是啦。  
　听我说啊娜美小姐，锅盖打不开了……想要这样诉说看看，但是不知为何我的喉咙不能好好地发出声音。嘴唇相当沉重，不能很好地动起来。想要勉强说话的时候，只是发出了一些不成字句的声音。娜美小姐露出了诧异的表情。  
「喂喂，你怎么了山治？」  
　那张嘴里发出的是乌索普的声音，被吓了一跳的瞬间眼前的脸已经变成了乌索普的，不知何时娜美小姐已经消失了。长鼻子！？你这货什么时候出现的啊？想要这样问，但果然声音不能很好地发出来。呜呜呜，发出了像是在呻吟一样的声音。  
「山治，难道你身体不舒服吗？」  
「山治先生觉得疲惫了吗？昨天也在厨房里亮着灯忙到很晚呢……」  
「喂喂，该休息的时候就去休息，说这话的不是你自己吗？」  
「是啊，山治。你要是倒下了的话大家都会困扰的啊。」  
　背后陆续响起了伙伴们的声音。乔巴、布鲁克、弗兰奇、还有罗宾小姐。啊咧？我又觉得哪里奇怪了。罗宾小姐有过像这样直接叫我的名字的时候吗。  
　路飞在哪里啊。他明明一直以来就是最吵闹的家伙，但却没有听到他的声音，也没有见到他的样子。路飞在哪里啊，桑尼号的船长，我们的指南针，带我离开餐厅的混账小鬼，改变了我人生的男人，路飞。路飞到底在哪里啊。  
「……呜，路……啊……呜……飞，在」  
　努力移动沉重而无法开合的嘴唇，我问同伴们。难道无法传达吗，大家都只是用十分讶异的表情看着我而已。可恶，ら行为什么发起音来这么困难啊，感到了平时根本察觉不到的事情。  
「……呜，飞，路飞，在……路飞！路飞！！」  
　终于发出了清晰的声音，但在那个瞬间，这次伙伴们都消失不见了。我一个人乘着小船在大海上漂泊，身边什么行李都没有，只有自己而已。衣服都湿透了，是遇到了暴风雨吗，还是别的什么呢。  
　从天而降毫不留情的日光好炎热。这样下去的话绝对会变成木乃伊的吧。  
　根本不记得从桑尼号上一瞬间转换地点的疑问了，我不知为何认真的考虑着这样的事情。但是这也是切实的问题。这里可能是伟大航路，或者是东海也不一定，但独自一人乘着小舟出海简直就是自杀行为，我对这事知道得相当清楚。  
　早就被强烈的阳光打倒了，头发出尖锐的疼痛。怎么办才好啊混账，这样想的瞬间突然头上出现了影子。抬头看去那里是一艘大船，黄色、圆滑的船体——那是即使在伟大航路也不经常见到的潜水舰。  
　从大概是这艘潜水舰的甲板部分，一个男人勉强从那里探出身来向下看着我。  
　有着白底和深棕色斑点的圆形帽子，一身几乎盖住下颌那么大的衣领的黑衣。像靠在肩上一样扛着的长刀刀锷部分，装饰着像毛皮一样的东西。  
「……罗」  
　几乎发不出声音，但即使这样也好像听到了我的呼唤一样，罗就这样用锐利的视线看着我，嘴唇蠕动。  
　——要我帮你吗？

 

　睁开眼睛还是在和昨日相同的煞风景的病房里，躺在床上的我出了好多汗。罗站在床边，聚精会神地向下看着我。只有一刹那我感到了既视感，那从黄色潜水舰上面，向下看着乘着小舟漂流的我的眼瞳。  
「……感觉如何？」  
　和昨天一样的话语，罗用同样的语气这样说。  
「不坏」  
「你刚才魇住了。」  
　一边说他一边把体温计递过来，我直接含住了它。因为我也很在意自己是不是发烧了。  
　罗在和昨天几乎相同位置的椅子上坐下，两腿交叠。他第二次毫不介意地像抚摸一样碰触了我全是汗的额头，然后开了口。  
「……刚才你一直在叫草帽当家的的名字。」  
　真不像他啊……我差点这样说了。虽然不记得这家伙的事，但是总觉得他的语气里带着少许迟疑，这和他不太相称。  
　啊啊，是那个吗，我想到了。梦境中我拼命地找着路飞，不停地想办法呼唤着他的名字，但是不能很好地发出声音所以数次呼喊着。记得最后终于叫出来了，那个可能在现实中也喊出声了吧。也就是说大概在这时候，罗进到这个房间里了。  
　把我衔着的体温计拿出来，终于退烧了啊，罗小声说。果然昨天恐怕是发烧了，我能理解他的意思。  
「你也……罗也出现了哟，在梦里。」  
「是吗。」  
「要我帮你吗，你这样说了。」  
　甩着体温计让里面的水银柱降下，罗飞快地看了我一眼。  
「……是吗。」

　罗拿来的早饭，这次是奶酪烩饭（普通地好吃）。虽然这也还可以，但吃完了之后我果断地说出来试试看了。吃着这个的时候一直在想的事。  
「我想要做饭。」  
　我说出这个要求的时候，罗的表情完全没有变化。简直好像是猜到我想说什么了一样，他叹了口气这样说。  
「果然不能老老实实呆着啊你。」  
「“果然”是啥意思啦！」  
　我稍微火大地反问他，罗的视线像浮动着一样看着我。  
「至少在病刚好不久的时候，如果你能乖乖呆着的话我会更开心啊。」  
「我的身体本来就不健康，这样说的不是你自己吗。乖乖听你的话，那岂不是我永远也没有能做料理的一天了？」  
　至少如果不一天一次握住菜刀的话手简直要腐烂掉了啊，我认真地这样告诉他，已经做好了觉悟，但罗的那一方很干脆地让步了。  
「我知道了，就让你做吧。但是绝不能勉强。」  
「了解。……话说啊，难得把我从餐厅里带来这里了，就没想过把我当厨子用吗？」  
「偶尔会拜托你，如果你身体好一点的话。大概是早饭和晚饭，9人份左右吧。」  
　听到9人这个数目的一瞬间吓了一跳。不可思议地，这和我熟悉的数字一样。还记得自己频繁地做着9个人的盘数。说到9个人的话，草帽一行人也是9个人。经常做9人份的饭……也是我想象中吗？  
「……这艘船的船员，也是9个人吗？」  
「不是，人数还要更少。只不过有大饭量的人在……这样按做多点算的话就是9人份。」  
　原来如此，比草帽一行人还要更夸张，这个海贼团貌似也是少数精锐派的。那样的话把我也算进同伴里就好了……之后又自己否定了这种想法。因为昨天就在我眼前听得清楚明白，那张嘴说了「我不需要不能够战斗的伙伴」这种话。  
　从昨天开始就一直在睡、基本就没怎么活动过，但我差不多也注意到了，自己的脚并不能很好地行动。话是这么说，我倒是还能站立和行走就是了。不能办到的主要是跑步、踮起脚、单脚站着和弹跳。好像是脚在承担步行以上的负担时、特别是想把体重都落在一只脚的动作是做不到的，也就是说踢击的技能也都不能使用。昨天虽然是用坐着的姿势但是用上浑身力气的踢击，居然被罗如此简单地就挡下也是因为这样的理由吧。  
　这样根本不可能堂堂正正地战斗啊。少数精锐派的海贼团在全员都会分派职务的同时，全员也都是战斗员这件事是基础中的基础。连很好地逃跑都做不到的自己除了当行李就没有别的用处了吧。  
　越是考虑现状，心情就越沉重。于是嘭地、被一只手放在了头顶，已经不知道飘到哪了的意识被拉回了现实。  
「为啥又突然低落起来了，都说了可以让你做料理了啊。」  
「……不是……咦为啥你知道我在低落来着？」  
「你什么事都写在脸上很好懂嘛。」  
　嗯，地不自觉提高了嗓门，看着我的脸的罗不知道为啥表情变得很奇怪。我还没问他原因，那只放在我头上的手就开始揉乱我的头发。  
「呜哇……你干啥呢！！」  
「是露出这种表情的你的错。」  
　什么啊那是。这种表情是啥表情啊！？这样想着，但我不可能看见自己的表情。像昨天在镜子里看到的一样、既像是自己又不像自己的脸，比起要再次确认一下，果然还是不想再看见那个了的心情比较强烈。一想起来那个，就像是看见什么恐怖的东西一样升起了奇妙的感触。我提心吊胆地抬起手碰触自己的下颚，那里果然是光滑一片、没有胡须的触感。然后是鼻子下方，那里果然也没有胡子。我非常沮丧，到底我是谁，像这样从昨天开始不知几次涌上的不安定感，简直快要从喉咙里涌出来了。  
　默默地看着这样的我的罗，突然从座位上站起来，坐到了床上我的旁边，然后说。  
「不要动。」  
「……哎？」  
「稍微安静地呆会儿吧。」  
　只说了这句话他就伸长手臂把我的身体拉过来，就着我坐着的姿势，变成了像是从正面紧拥着的样子。稍微给我等一下，为啥我必须被一个男人抱着啊！！这种念头只出现了一瞬间。被这双手强有力地拥住的感觉，不知为何好像我曾经感受过。比自己只有少许宽厚的身躯，拂过脸颊的头发的感触，透过衣服传来的体温，除自己之外的其他男人的味道，都好像曾经感到过一样。即使我并无这样的记忆。  
　——记忆这种东西，真是模糊的东西啊。过去，好像在哪听过或者读过这样的话。  
　因为人类的大脑总是会把记忆和回忆擅自改造，让美丽的东西更加美化，觉得可恨的东西却擅自在上面加重那种憎恶感。  
　正想着这样的事情的时候，不知何时我的身体被放开了。收回烩饭的食器、飞快地站起来了的罗，打开病房的门向我的方向转回头。  
「我带你去厨房，跟我来。……会让我吃到美味的料理吧？」  
　只有嘴唇在笑。他已经变回了那个一如既往，表情缺少变化、一直摆着架子的男人。  
　我稍微觉得有点可惜了，轻快地朝着门的方向走去。

 

*****************************

第一次见潜水舰的厨房我还挺激动的，但是其实和桑尼号基本没啥不同，是间既不特别大也不特别小的一体式厨房。……话虽如此，桑尼号的厨房什么的是我想象的产物，实际上虽然可能和这厨房挺像，但也可能并不相似。  
「你要点菜吗，有没有比较优先想吃的食材？」  
「米饭已经做好了，你把它用完就帮了大忙。其他的就全看你的了。」  
　男人这样说了，我以为他要离开了，但他居然占领了厨房一角，背靠着墙抱臂而立。这真是我的预料之外，我傻乎乎地开了口。  
「哎，啥啊，你打算一直就在那看着吗？」  
「别在意我就行了。」  
　但我很在意的好吗！虽然这样想着，但开始做菜之后转眼之间我就专心致志起来，完全把这男人忘在脑后了。用很久没有握着菜刀的心情，专心致志地做着料理。因为不是生米而是煮好的米饭，所以烩饭啊海鲜饭什么的就pass，冰箱里的食材不能做和食所以这个也pass。所以还是做用到番茄汁和白辣酱油的鱼贝鸡米饭吧。把九人份的鱼贝鸡米饭盛到盘子里（虽然这么说，但其实根本没有9个盘子，只有三人份、超级大的食器而已），撒上奶酪放进烤箱之后，我才终于想起了罗的存在。罗用和我开始料理时完全相同的姿势站在那里，直直地向我看来的视线比我想象的还要柔和，我稍微有些困惑。  
「……鱼贝鸡米饭，你不讨厌吃的吧？」  
「啊啊。你做的尤其美味。」  
　用相当平稳的语调说出这种话，我差点感觉自己的体温刷地上升了。一般人不会这样直白地对别人说赞誉的话吧，我是这样觉得的。然后突然觉得天旋地转，我跪在了厨房地板上。差点就这样上半身也倒下去的时候，被罗及时伸过来的手臂支撑住了。  
「有点累了吧？」  
　从头顶传来的声音本来以为会生气的，但却出乎意料地平静。因为正中红心所以我点了头。许久没有做料理了太过专注，不知不觉就太过让自己大病初愈的身体劳累了。真是太可悲了，我这样想着。这种程度的劳动就觉得疲惫，在记忆中明明一次都没有过。  
　——因为那也是，我自己制造出来的虚假记忆的缘故吗？  
「……回房间去了。」  
「但是，不从烤箱里把饭拿出来的话……」  
「那些家伙自己会拿出来吃的，到时候让他们把我和你的份拿过来就成了。」  
　就这样把我从地板上拉起来，就着支撑着我的姿势走出了厨房。中途就得退场了，我的心情复杂无比，不知道是觉得可悲好还是后悔好，在没有窗户的走廊里拖拖拉拉地蹭着。潜水舰当中无论如何也会感到闭塞感呢……不知道为啥恍惚地思考着，不知不觉罗的脚步停下了，这样一来我的脚步也自然地停了下来。  
　虽然觉得应该还没到病房才对，罗停下脚步后打开了在那里的门，带我进到房间里去。刚进入房间，我就觉察到这里是船长室……也就是罗的房间。  
　内心反而是稍微放心了。我真心是不能喜欢上那间「病房」。  
　罗先把我放在床上，然后才把就那样放着不管的房门关上再回来。就在那时，一个没听惯的声音传入我的耳朵里。  
「船长，好香的味道啊！难不成山治做了饭吗？」  
　听到了自己的名字，条件反射性地把目光投向了那里。使劲扭着面向墙壁躺着的身体，想把脸朝向声音的方向，但声音的主人应该是在我们刚才走过的走廊里，所以并不能确认他的样子。那声音从罗刚关上的门的缝隙里传出来。  
「刚才已经放进烤箱了，你们自己随便拿出来吃吧。然后跟夏奇说一下，把两人份送到我的房间。」  
「嗳嗳！」  
　做出了迷之回答的那个人，咕咚咕咚地用也不知是重是轻的脚步声离开，和“山治做的饭、山治做的饭！”这样一边唱着一边重复喊着的声音一起远去了。因为一半高兴一半害臊，即使不用手摸也知道我的脸热得发烫。干嘛啊刚才的家伙，像是小孩一样。简直像是路飞啊……不，那个路飞说不定也是我妄想出来的架空人物。  
　回忆起那个催促着“山治、饭！”的声音，我非常地寂寞。像自己这样的人，大部分做出来的记忆是假的也不一定，这种烦躁感没体验过的人不会了解的吧。有时候我想干脆直接丧失记忆的话还会比较好，有记忆但是那全是假的也说不一定，我觉得这比一开始什么记忆都没有还要糟糕。  
　那个时候我觉察到了。刚才离开的家伙，恐怕是这船上的船员，他称呼我「山治」。  
　——明明我应该不是草帽一行人中的「山治」，而是别的什么人？  
「……你的脸色不是很好啊。」  
　回到床前的罗一边用指尖摸着我的脸颊一边这样说。什么啊你，连你的船员也叫我山治吗？真是恶趣味啊……明明想要用说笑的口气说说这句话，但这话最后也没有从我的喉咙里说出来。  
　然后我又觉察到了。我并没有对罗昨天告诉我的事全盘相信，但是如果罗自己告诉我「其实我只是在说谎」的话，这件事让我更加地恐惧。  
　这是为什么呢？我问自己。假设罗的话是真实的，我只是一个厨子，被海贼掳来成为了他的情妇什么的，这难道是让人高兴的事实吗？回答当然是否定的了。那么，如果罗是在说谎，我其实真的是草帽一行人中的山治，大家都以为我死了其实我还活着，像这样在这被洗脑自己是其他人。这难道不是让人高兴的事实吗？我睁开眼睛的时候就坚信自己是被称为“黑足”的山治，这个记忆如果是真实的的话，那对我来说这边才是远比前者开心的事才对。  
　但是为什么，我会觉得恐惧呢。  
　如果我是草帽海贼团的山治的话，那成为真实的时候，现在的我会失去什么呢。  
　马上就能得出回答了。——会失去这个男人。  
　说着“迷恋着我”的罗的言语，今天一天我就相信了他。要说为何的话，对我的每件事都在操心的罗的话和他的行动，实在不能想这都是说谎和演技。还有，对应该是喜欢女性的我来说，不思议地并不觉得嫌恶，不如说是感到了愉快。对没有容身之所，离开习惯之地的我来说，能感到亲近的东西除此之外就别无他物了。  
　但是，如果，罗全部都是在说谎的话。  
　那个“迷恋着我”的言语，有很高概率也是「谎言」。  
「……怎么了？心情不好吗？」  
　保持着抬起我下颚的姿势，罗仔细地观察着我的脸。对我细微的心情变化，为什么这个男人总是能察觉得一清二楚呢。  
「我……不想回病房去。今晚想就在这里睡。」  
「这倒是没关系……不过说不定不会让你睡的哦？」  
　嘿嘿地笑着说了这样的话的罗，不知为何我总觉得他只是在故意说俏皮话逗我。胸口升起不可名状的焦躁感之时，我像要发泄一样把额头靠上了那坚实的胸膛。  
「想做什么就做不就行了……既然说我是战利品的话，就不必看我的脸色了吧……」  
「……你是……」  
　哈，这样感觉好沉重地叹了气，罗用单手轻轻揉着我的头发。就在那时，响起了叩叩叩的快速敲门声，同时顺势乓——地打开了门。  
「船长！我把鱼贝鸡米饭拿……来……啦对不起打扰了！！！」  
　穿着连体工作服和帽子，打扮得像是个工人一样的男人单手拿着托盘出现了，刚一看到房里的状况就马上大转弯掉头就走。也就是说，他碰巧目击了我和罗靠在一起的那个瞬间吧。  
　只有一瞬睁大了眼睛的罗，马上又紧皱起眉，同时轻声“切”地咂了下嘴，飞快地移动到了门边。  
　门外果然那个男人还没走远。罗从那人手里拿走了托盘，然后用恫吓一样的声音教训着「敲门之后得到回应才能开门是常识吧？回答呢？」。“是！”被这样很有精神地回应了，但罗似乎是让他反复回答了无数次之后才终于说了“你可以走了”。  
　这意外是一艘有趣的船呀，我这样想。

 

****************************

那天晚上，最后我们两个人还是在罗的房间一同入睡了，罗什么也没对我做。对这件事我心里八成的部分松了一口气，但是只有一点点好像感到可惜的心情，这连我自己都无法理解。被男人拥抱什么的绝对不要，这样的心情是确确实实的，但是被罗的手臂拥着入眠的现状却并不觉得讨厌。不如说，入睡时能感到他人的体温感觉真好，辗转反侧不能入睡的昨天就像是假的一样，我瞬间就睡得不省人事了。  
　对一起睡这件事后悔了的时候，是在黎明时分。  
　朝阳还没升起的时候就睁开眼睛的我离开了罗的怀抱，然后看到了这样的东西。在宽大的桌上放着的、厚厚的书与书之间露出来的，那是让人眼熟的信封。很久之后，我觉得当时或许装作没看见它就好了。  
　拿起露出来的信封一角，从书本中间把它抽了出来。稍微翻看了一下，那里写着的寄信人名字让我吃了一惊。那是似曾相识的字体写下的，我相当熟悉的名字。  
　那是草帽一行人的航海士，娜美小姐寄给罗的信。

 

　　　＊　　　＊　　　＊

 

　给特拉男君

　前几天，你把音贝送还给我们，谢谢你。  
　附带的信实在太像你的风格一样简洁，虽然很失礼，但我和罗宾两个人笑了半天。  
　抱歉，但是，我们实在是太高兴了。  
　听到了很久不见的山治君的声音，大家都好开心。

　山治君还有精神吗？  
　你说由你来照顾山治君的时候，我强烈地反对了。现在我逐渐开始这样想，可能那是最好的办法了也不一定。  
　虽然路飞评价你是个好人所以没关系，但我对你并不是很了解（说实话，现在我也不知道你是不是真的像路飞评价的那样是个「好人」），因为山治君是个很坚强的人，所以虽然没有任何根据但我还是坚信他能挺过去。  
　但是，确实现在想想，就那样带着山治君继续航海的话，我们这边一定会变得承受不住。  
　乍看之下明明毫无任何改变，但是确实改变了的山治君。和他面对着面的话，像是至今为止毫无改变一样地继续相处下去是做不到的。比什么都重要的是，比任何人都重视大家一同反复积累的回忆的山治君，一直看着那样的山治君痛苦的样子，是一件非常辛苦的事情。  
　特别是，对于非常了解“至今为止的山治君”的我们来说。  
　如果是你的话，因为不了解以前的山治君，相比而言或者会不那么辛苦也不一定。因为最近乌索普说了这样的事（还记得乌索普吗？是和我一起，直到最后都反对你照顾山治君的，鼻子很长、但是相当能干的狙击手），我也直到最近终于接受了他的意见。  
　可能到现在还是不能完全信赖像你这样的人，但是因为和山治君相关，所以我们只能把信任托付给你。  
　无论如何，我们重要的厨师先生，就拜托你多多照顾了。

　直到现在我有一件事还特别百思不得其解，对于只是偶尔路过的你而言，为何即便要承受种种负担也说要照顾山治君呢。  
　慢慢地持续治疗的话，我们应该付你医疗费用才对，但是你对我们并没有提出任何要求，也并没有从我们这里接受任何东西。罗宾（刚才也提到了她的名字，她是我们船上引以为傲的优秀考古学家）说你难道不是意外地、私人立场上很中意山治君什么的，但我并不十分了解，只因为这样的理由就可以自己负担所有的困难吗。  
　尽管我知道现在只能信任你了，但现在我还是深深地感谢你曾说过的“孽缘”（你说由你来照顾山治君的那个时候，我真的觉得这是一场快让人想诅咒你的孽缘了）。  
　我们这边擅自送来的音贝，你好好地录了音送还了回来。在那里听到的山治君的声音是在笑（乔巴一边说着“山治很有精神的样子吶！”一边哇哇地哭了）。  
　所以我现在想，和山治君相关的事情信任你应该是可以的了。

　如果山治君想要做什么料理的话，请你务必让他做吧。  
　他的本性就是个料理人，那一定是到死都不会改变的。最喜欢做料理，而且，更加喜欢给别人吃掉这些料理这件事情。

　我们这边在失去山治君之后，主要是由我和乌索普轮流准备饭菜，但是路飞每次都叫唤着不够、不够什么的，让我们相当困扰。  
　每当那时候不知道为什么，索隆总是叫着“吵死了！”地阻止他。索隆在山治君离开桑尼号之后，几乎从来不提起山治君的事情。但最近时常会偶尔说出像这样的话：不和那家伙吵架的话，吵架的水平都变得迟钝了。  
　刚失去山治君后一直气氛沉重的船上，终于逐渐回到了平稳的日常生活。  
　这让人稍微安心但是相对地，反而更加感到了沉重的恐惧。总觉得这样的话逐渐地，我们会习惯没有山治君的日常。十分可怕，还有感到无比地寂寞。

　路飞一直深信着山治君会回来的。  
　即使你花费了相当多的时间和话语来说明这件事，但我们的笨蛋船长连其中的一成大概都没听明白。你说过，山治君恢复如初的可能性十分低，能完全恢复的可能性基本近乎为零。路飞虽然姑且听了这话，但他却说了“能完全恢复的可能性近乎于零那就是说不是零吧”这样的话。有时候心大也是件好事。  
　但是他的心非常宽这一点，事实上拯救了我们全部的人。  
　我们等着山治君。  
　即使已经习惯了没有他的日常，我们也会一直等着山治君回来。  
　所以无论如何，如果山治君能恢复到原来精神满满的他的时候，请这样传达给他。我们和路飞，都一直在等着他这件事。  
　你虽然说过，不抱着希望的话会活得比较开心，虽然我们对这话知道得非常清楚，但我们讨厌放弃。

　还有，这是如果的事。假设、如果、万一，你所说的最坏的可能性变成了现实的话。  
　到那个时候，就请用你的手亲自将山治君归于大海吧。  
　然后，如果可以的话，请给我们捎来他的一束头发。  
　我相信这一天不会到来，也如此祈愿着。但是年长组（这是指布鲁克、弗兰奇和罗宾。这几句抱怨请对罗宾保密）一直说姑且要写上实在是太吵了，所以保险起见我还是写上了。

　虽然是重复了好多次的请托，但是务必请您多多照顾我们重要的、最喜欢的厨师先生。  
　祈愿您的航海成功和幸运。

　午后的桑尼号甲板 娜美敬上

 

TBC

注：

厨子文中说的“ら行为什么发起音来这么困难”的“ら行”，指的是路飞“Luffy”的“Lu”这部分，日语里“ルフィ”的“ル（ru）”就是ら行的字母，厨子在梦里发不好这个音。

虽然上一篇忘了说，但是相信我医生对厨子说的那堆听起来很毒的话都是瞎编来骗他的，嫑怪他说得太过分……真的→_→

这篇原来已经搞了一部分、而且是四篇里字数最少的一个所以小宇宙爆发就很快（一共两万多字了我好拼），第三天的真相篇和第四篇的lovelove篇（并没有）遥遥无期不过不会坑就是了……嗯求鼓励求鞭策~\\(≧▽≦)/~


End file.
